


Just One Foot

by Witty_Whit



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Flying, Friendship, Humor, Teaching, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-30
Updated: 2011-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-15 05:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/157632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Susan is scared of heights. Oliver has to tutor her. Unfortunately, he's unsuccessful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Foot

"No, no, no, no!" cried Susan clutching her broom handle fiercely and refusing to get on it. Having failed Flying her first year, Hannah was held back and had to go to the remedial class. Unfortunately, she was still doing poorly and now needed a special tutor.

Oliver covered his face with his hands and shook his head. If he could just get her off the ground, then they could actually get started – but she wasn't even willing to sit on the broom.

"Sue, ya hafta try! Ya gonna fail this class too iffen ya don't!"

"I don't care," she wailed. "I'd rather fail than DIE!"

"Ya not gonna die! I only want ya to get on an' go up only three feet."

"NO!"

"Two feet?"

"No!"

"Just one tiny, baby, wee, little foot?"

Susan had to grin, but refused to release her death grip on the broom. She shook her head stubbornly, "Nope! Not even one little foot!"

Oliver threw his arms up in the air. "Why not, ya daft thing?"

"I like the ground just fine, thank you very much!" Susan laughed.

"Ah, but Sue, when ya get up into the air, it's a wonderful place – ya can go as fast as th' wind, see only what a bird sees, and feel th' bright sunshine on yer back." Susan bit her lip.

"Come on, Sue, dontcha trust me?"

"Not particularly."

"I promise to take care of ya. Cross my heart."

Slowly, Susan released her hands and handed him the broom. Gently like one would treat a skittish foal, Oliver held the broom steady as she climbed over it. "There, there," he murmured as he climbed on in front of her. "Hold on tight, Sue." With panicky strength, Susan latched on to Oliver's back. "Easy now, easy." Confident, Oliver looked forward and commanded the broom up until their feet were about a foot off the ground. "How's that?"

"I'm not looking."

Oliver urged the broom forward and the sailed slowly around the yard. All the while, he murmured comforting words to Susan, until he felt her face move away from his back. He could tell when she dared to open her eyes, because he felt her stiffen up. "Take it easy, we're doing fine." Susan tried to relax and take comfort in Oliver's warmth. "You're doing just great."

"You're a liar."

Oliver laughed and Susan smiled a very tiny smile. If she could just fly around like this, only a foot off the ground, she might be all right.

They landed shortly, and Oliver asked, "Wasn't so bad, was it?"

Susan rolled her eyes. "Yeah, but you won't always be up there with me. I trust _you_."

"I'll be there when ever you need me, Susan Bones."


End file.
